What a Pain
by Yuhi-san
Summary: The Rookie saves Eric from the Ogretail. So all three can fulfill the mission together. ... can they? No matter what's the answer; Soma's going to have terrible headache. Rina for her part is enjoying it. - "What if...?"-OS -


Yuhi: Well... this is some kind of "what if...?"-story. If Eric wouldn't have died. I think he was way funny. So yeah...  
>But actually it's what came to my mind when i tryed to finish chapter 5. of "Straight on"...^^°<p>

Rina: Don't forget! Yuhi doesn't own anything from Gods Eater! Duh...

* * *

><p>She wasn't stupid at all. She was just dense, really dense.<br>She could react much faster than others but only when it wasn't about using her head.  
>She could always find the way back without problems no matter how hard or difficult it was. That was good since she never found where she was supposed to go.<br>She also could remember dates and phrases no one could remember. It was only like that; she didn't saw any connections.  
>She always knew where others lied her stuff down. Well, if she just could find her own.<br>She could use irony and sarcasm. But ironically, she didn't recognize it by others.

Seriously, Rina was the ideal model of a weirdo.

The blue haired girl sat on a seat near the entrance, looking at the paper she just got from Hibari. Her Fenrir uniform was mostly white, just with a little black. The 16 year old was here since a few weeks ago and was about to head for battle.

To be exact: this was her third mission. And it was different.  
>1. There would be two other Gods Eater. Very good.<br>2. She had to go alone there to join them. Very bad.  
>3. The others had talked on the quiet. Er… was that now bad or good?<p>

"Oh, you already got another mission?", it was Sakuya who was walking towards her with elegant steps.

"Yep! Gotta go out with two boys. Well… going out probably just with one at the same time, as far as I like to. But you know.", the girl answered with a bright smile. Sakuya laughed about it. "I look forward to see if you'll say that after the mission as well."

"What? Why? Are they weirdos? ", Rina was very serious but Sakuya couldn't help and giggled again.  
>"Not per se. They're just both a little wayward. And as different they may be, there is one thing they have in common: They aren't as bad as they may seem. So just don't take them too serious.",<br>The black haired woman winked. "But I have to go now. Kota sure is excited about the mission!"  
>Rina waved her for a moment and stood up then. "Huh… I should go to try find them."<p>

Rina was at the Sunken Gird since a while. It actually should be easy to find the two boys called "Eric Der Vogelweid" (what a weird name) and "Soma" (not less weird in that context, actually).

She just went left first instead of right. But she already could see the two. However her attention was more on the smell that was present. It was impossible for that kind of smell to be healthy.

Their group now consisted of: An old-type Buster blader, an old-type Blast gunner and a new-type who used both.

One of the two ran towards her waving and Rina couldn't help but imagine him in an arena facing a bull, because he was all red… Even his hair.

The other one, wearing blue jacket, stayed back. However, Rina couldn't see him anymore when the red haired was right in front of her.

"So you're the Rookie we've hearing so much about?", he said which the girl blinked at him. "I'm Eric, Eric Der Vogelweid!", he introduced himself while brushing his hair. "I suggest you take-"

"What?", Rina asked, looking as if she had to think hard. Eric returned a confused look.  
>"What what?"<p>

"Your last name. It sound so different than it's written.", the blue haired pointed out. At first, Eric seemed still confused, but then he started to say: "Listen, little girl, that's unimportant, okay? Just don't interrupt my magnificent self-intro… are you listening…!"

Obviously, Rina wasn't. She was trying to look past him, in order to get a glimpse of the other male who had to be Soma, for the logics sake. Even she got that.

"Ah? No, not really. Sorry, but silent boys are more interesting than intrusive ones, you know?", she said honestly. Eric was horrified when he heard those words.  
>"How can you ignore such a magnificent person as-"<p>

"Eric! Above you!", Soma yelled suddenly from behind. When the two looked up, they saw an Ogretail falling down, its mouth wide open. Eric screamed in panic and froze at place.

Rinas body in contrary moved on itself. She jumped and just smashed her Buster blade at the Aragamis head with all the strength she had. She hit it heavy enough that she sent the Ogretail flying slightly towards the west.  
>However, its tail managed to ram against Eric's head, immediately knocking him out.<br>Rina landed inelegant and just watched how Soma reached them and smashed the Aragami viciously and damn heavier than her.

"That's a lot of blood for a being without a heart, huh…", she muttered while she looked at the now dead monster. Then her gaze turned to Soma.

"You sure have luck.", he said in annoyance, while he unleashed his God Arc to devour the Ogretail. He didn't even thought that she was worth looking at.

"Usually, in a god-awful workplace like this, a comrade would be dead now. ", the guys voice was very cold when he said that. So Rina must have imagined that he looked really relived for a moment.

"Weren't we ordered not to die?", she muttered and went to Eric, who was still unconscious. She crouched down next to him and started to poke on him.

Soma groaned about it. "Really that's getting old... Whatever, time's up, Rookie.", he shouldered his Buster blade and gave Eric a short and condescending look. "We've some other targets so hurry give Link Aid to that guy.", when he ordered that, Soma turned around and stared to walk.

Rina starred after him. Really? These two were so rude. One didn't even let her a chance to speak and the other one thought of self introduction as unnecessary.  
>Now she knew why Sakuya said that before.<br>But more important… "Uhm… and how do I do that?", Rina asked. Soma turned around and looked a little bit unsure.

"The Link Aid. I've never done one before. Is it something like just slapping him? Or do I have to kiss him like in these Fairytales? If it's one of these options I would prefer the first one."

Soma just looked at her for a moment. He wondered how the hell she imagined the kissing part on a mission with only boys or only girls. He then slightly shook his head. He didn't want to know.

"Just touch him and give half of your health to him. It happens mostly by itself."  
>Rina looked up to him very skeptically. "That's the same as taking half of his pain, isn't it?"<br>"No, now just do it and come over here."

Rina muttered a little. He could actually come back to her and do it himself but anyway. The blue haired did as she was told. She really was surprised. When she touched Eric's and thought about giving Health points to him, she could feel her energy flowing into him.

It was actually pretty exciting but also somehow draining.  
>"Hey! You said it won't anything happen to me!" Rina complained quick after she got up and ran after Soma who replied: "I never said that."<p>

"WOAAAAH! WOAH! Ouch!" Eric shot up, all the while continuing his scream, then noticing that his head terribly hurt.  
>He looked around hectic and confused before he realized that his partner already had moved on. "Hey! Don't leave me back! How can you do that to a magnificent person like me!" he complained as he caught up to them.<p>

"_Eric_.", Soma said really exasperated. "You were knocked out by an _Ogretail_. You almost go _eaten_ by it. And you had to be saved by a _Rookie_." he reminded the younger one and told him indirectly not to call himself magnificent again.  
>But Eric didn't notice that.<br>"You're wrong!" he said way too self-confident. "I just was testing her re-"

"Guys!" Rina stepped between the two with her Buster blade shouldered. She turned towards Eric and almost hit Soma who ducked as he snorted: "Stop flouring around with your blade!"

"Anyway, since I finally can do my introduction: I'm Rina Okuwa, New-Type Buster Blader and Blast gunner of the 1. Unit, 16 years young and unlucky I never had a boyfriend." the last part was that out of it that it even blew Eric over.  
>"Well, Magnificent here had his introduction, so what's about you?" she asked without a blink and very interested in Soma.<p>

That Girl… It just got worse with his partner. Lindow was bad thing and annoying. Eric was worse and more annoying. And that girl was the worst. Just the worst.  
>"I'm Soma, and that's all. But you don't even need to remember that."<p>

"Eh!" Rina opened her mouth in disbelief. She still followed his every step. "That can't be all! Hey, I don't like being without information!"

Soma just had taken the lead and ignored Rina as well as he did it on Eric sometimes. The two followed him but both lacked in their attention.

"You know, Rookie, he's always like that. But if you want to know that badly", Eric interfered again, brushing his hair for no apparent reason. "He's already 18 and also never had-"  
>"Shut up, Eric."<br>"Hey, I wanted to hear-"  
>"Shut up.", Soma repeated empathic and glared at the two. And they did. Not because of him but because of the roar they heard. Eric flinched involuntarily.<br>Rina was ready, but she actually waited for a command. Like Lindow and Sakuya had done. Telling her what was to do.  
>But Soma didn't.<p>

He didn't even watch after them but attacked the appeared Ogretail directly. He simply broke into it threshed at the Ogretail in front of him.

"Ek!", when Rina understood she wouldn't get any commands, she just did the same as he and hurried to the Aragami. "Here I co-", in half of the girls way, a Cocoon Maiden plopped up suddenly just a step away in front of her.  
>She pushed herself to left and then halted her movement before she swung around and smashed her blade at the Cocoon Maiden. It was so incredible what kind of body control she had thanks to the Bias factor.<p>

Eric of course had joined them as well and fought another Cocoon Maiden with bullets which gloriously benefit mankind.

Rina almost got bored since she already knew Ogretail and Cocoon Maiden. Well, but only almost.  
>Being outnumbered was a new thing and really exhausting. But Soma was so strong and fast that he already had taken out one of the Ogretail and began to fight a second one.<br>That guy played in a far different league than Eric. Not to mention herself.  
>"Alright! I'll cut down the ugly face of you now!" she yelled with an evil grin and raised her Buster blade up. "Care-"<p>

**Bong!**

Soma had tried to warn Eric from retreating but it already was too late when he heard the typical sound of something heavy hitting a head.  
>Rina just hit both; first Eric by raising the weapon and then by attacking the Cocoon Maiden. "Ow... not again… this is so not glorious…" he muttered, already seeing stars dancing around his head when he passed out the second time on this mission.<p>

"Oh! Oh! Shit! I knocked him out!" Rina gasped as she turned around. She looked at Soma searching for help. "What do I do? I can't give him the other half of my health, too!"

What? Did she really say what Soma heard? He couldn't believe it. And he really thought Eric was stupid. "Oh hell! Keep fighting! I'll take care of it!" instead of saying anything more Soma chose to go and help Eric himself. He hit the Ogretail back, went over to the red haired idiot, so they could end this. It really was about time

they finally made it back after quite a while. The Aragami hadn't been the problem. Just that Rina and Eric were fighting about whose fault it had been. Soma had tried to ignore them but they both tried to get him on their side. And now he was extremely irritated.

"Oh! You're back! How was the mission?" It was Sakuya who asked them, or to be exact asked Soma. Since the other two still were fighting.  
>She sat at the table together with Lindow who had a beer in his hand.<br>"Mission accomplished, of course." he relied as if the question was very stupid, while he crossed his arms. "But they're only a hindrance. Both of them were... I do better by fighting a Vajira by myself."  
>Sakuya giggled. Soma always said that so she didn't think he was too serious. "Why? Did something happen?"<p>

The white haired grunted. "The Rookie knocked Eric out."

"Oh... I already saw she wasn't that good with the gun. I only hope she won't end like Kanon…" Sakuya muttered.

"She knocked him out with the blade."

Sakuya looked now at the younger one with an expression that only said: "Oh."  
>But Lindow giggled also about that.<br>"Whatever. I have seriously headache….", Soma left with that to the elevator, ignoring that Lindow shout after him something about teaming him up more often with those two.  
>What should he say to that? Lindow never listened to him. Never.<p>

"Oy! Lindow!" "Sakuya!"  
>The two 'hindrances' now went to them, both upset about each other.<p>

"What do you say? Intrusive people are annoying! Mysterious is much cooler!" Rina said stubborn, looking at Lindow.  
>"She's so naïve!" Eric brushed his hair and looked at Sakuya. "Keeping a secret about themselves is annoying! You have to simply be magnificent!"<p>

"Ehehe…" Sakuya smiled dropped, not knowing what to say. But Lindow solved that problem for her. He had a goofy grin when he answered:

"Actually, all three of you are brats. Just that."

While Eric and Rina both dropped their mouths in disbelief, Sakuya couldn't stop herself from giggling.

Honestly; no matter how weird her group was, she loved every last member.

* * *

><p>Haha, Guess it's way strange, isn't it? It was fun anyway.<p>

This time I have to thank ChaozHeavenz for the proofreading!


End file.
